Anger
by Lupin3Black
Summary: Who knew that Remus Lupin was so protective... SLASH!


**Third story! AgaiN Wolfstar. But who careS. again please flame, they make me laugh. **

Angry-Finished

One-shot.

Remus Lupin never got angry. He was a placid boy, all the way through his childhood and teenage years. But now at the age of 17 with a full moon looming his temper was at full flight for the first time in his short life.

You see, dear readers, if there was one thing Remus Lupin was protective about, it was his friends. Especially those with a harder life than others. For example his best friend Sirius Black with his family problems, or his particular soft spot for one Lily Evans when her parents had been killed by death eaters because of the sheer fact that Lily was a Muggle-born.

So to here that his best friend had just been hexed and called a mudblood by a person who he had only tolerated on the mere topic that he was Lily's best friend.

So now, with his temper over-flowing and his nerves sensitive ,he was so sure as he strode to the Great Hall that he was going to KILL Serverus Snape.

Now, Remus was always a happy boy, being a werewolf hasn't affected his personality much as he had always been a brainy,book person even as a small child so to see him with his fists clenched and his usually pale face flushed with anger was an unusual sight but hawt (as his boyfriend Sirius put it) and those who saw it, agreed feverishly.

The Great Hall was quiet, the news of what happened to Lily had yet to spread or else there would have been a cluster of friends by her bedside, it was only that Remus was beside her when it happened that he knew

The large wooden doors swung open with ease, which like other things would have taking a couple minutes to inch open because of the monstrous weight it bared but the mixture of werewolf and anger was never a good one and it was about to be directed completely onto one Severus Snape.

Remus practically ran past the tables, ignoring his boyfriends calls and his friends beckons and practically sprinted over to where Snape was sitting at the Slytherin table blasting about this afternoons activities.

Although, when Snape got a glimpse of the fuming werewolf all traces of a smug smirk were wiped off completely and in its place was a frightened gape.

"You." Remus hissed, all previous pretence gone, leaving his mask behind for one of immense anger unknowingly baring his soul for the world. Such a pity that his soul at this very moment was red with anger, like a mother hippogriff after someone had stolen her cub.

About to rip someone's head off.

"Alright Lupin. Want to congratulate me on my afternoons activities do you." Even though his heart was racing with fear, Snape still somehow managed to drawl in his obnoxious voice, blinking lazily with a sneer on his face.

After the word congratulate fell from the slimy git's lips Remus saw, felt and spoke red.

He flew at the the greasy haired buffoon who knew that he shouldn't provoke the werewolf anymore than he already was but Snape wanted to feel in control of the situation and that made him the complete opposite.

Lupin's fists flew each throw connecting with a dark, thud or crunch and each yell of pain that emitted from Snape just made Remus more sure that 'Yes, this was entirely the right thing to do.'

All to sudden arms were pinning his own back an he continued to thrash against his restrictor as Snape scurried away in a small attempt to regain some posture but just made Remus snarl menacingly and writhe even more.

"Calm down 'Remus, Not that I don' min' but what'der you doin'" came the ever so relaxed voice of Rubeous Hagrid ,the castles grounds keeper and a friend of Remus Lupin who felt himself visibly relax some but not much.

"Let go Hagrid. Let me walk out of the hall before I kill him."

The Great hall had been quiet ever since the attack on Snape started, the marauders more so than others had been looking at their friend in various states of shock, pride and confusion.

James had a chicken leg dangling from his mouth, his circular glasses obscure. Peter was making the most noise as he had seemingly managed to swallow a full cabbage in shock and was choking fretfully. And Sirius, well Sirius Black was looking at Remus Lupin as if he was something to eat, a mixture of adoration and lust played at his face as he stared at his boyfriend with love written in his body language.

Hagrid let go of the boy and Remus stalked out of the room ignoring the frantic whispers of 'Remus Lupin?' Or Sirius's proud bellows of 'I'm tappin' that ass' much to the disgust of one James Potter.

"Mr Lupin! You will have-"Miss Mc Gonagall was cut off by 'Mr Lupin' himself "I know! 1 months detention! I get it Minnie." He yelled before turning yet again and storming out of the great hall. But he stopped. Turned. And barked "Sirius!" Before finally making it out of the great hall.

Sirius Black quickly followed saying "I've got to go umm…well…I haven't got an excuse I have to snog Remus. Bye!"

It was safe to say, that an angry and protective Remus was a hot Remus.

Or so, Sirius Black told the whole of the great hall the next morning while Remus Lupin was in one if his detention.

The end.


End file.
